


you're good to me (oh, but you're good to me, baby)

by Alpenglow3241



Series: How many mythical beings au can Shreya write [4]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Apsara Rajni, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, Indian mythology - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, sometimes, this is one of those times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/pseuds/Alpenglow3241
Summary: A poem about the love between an apsara and her mortal lover
Relationships: Kusum/Goggle Tripathi
Series: How many mythical beings au can Shreya write [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787347
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	you're good to me (oh, but you're good to me, baby)

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a backstory for them which I'm gonna tell here. This was originally gonna be a story but my brain went down the poem route and here we are. The backstory is not completely necessary to understand the poem tbh, but I liked making it, so here y'all go. You're welcome to skip right ahead to the poem.  
> Anyways, here it is:
> 
> So Rajni is one of the apsaras of the Heavenly Court and one day, she's told to go seduce one of the rishis who's been doing tapa for a long time, gaining a lot of power, which scared Indra. So she comes down to Earth and tries to seduce the rishi, who gets angry at being disturbed and curses her to lose an eye. She flees back to heaven to get the wound healed but because it's caused cuz of a curse, it can't be healed. Because of either ridicule from the other apsaras or cuz of her own shame??? issues???idk about the wound, she runs away from there and vows never to return. After wandering a lot, she sits by the bank of this river and starts to weep a lot. Now, Kusum, a simple mortal, happens to be living by the river and hears the weeping. She follows the sound and stumbles upon Rajni. What follows is written in the poem, so go read it ;)

I wonder if you remember

That day when you met me,

It was a spring day, warm

Flowery and oh so bright

When you stumbled onto me

Sitting forlorn by the river

Bandages half mask on my face,

I can still remember that day 

As clear as if it were today,

The day you found me and

Saved me from cold despair,

This small cottage of yours,

You opened its doors to me

Along with your kind heart -

You looked at me, my face,

Bandages hiding my cursed eye,

And gave me a place to rest,

And gave me so much love.

Oh, and I love the way how 

It screams our names now

From all the dusty corners,

From all the shadowy edges,

From the half-full kitchen jars

To the clothes on the chairs,

There's you and me everywhere

Entwined along with each other.

Rarely do thoughts come to me,

Haunting my soul on dark days

With my cursed eye throbbing,

But your bright light drives away

The shadowy cobwebs in my mind.

And when your body becomes one

With the world that surrounds us,

When your soul leaves this world

Hand in hand with Yamadutas,

I shall go back to my waters,

And I will return to cherish all 

That is you caught in nature’s stills.

I will drop as dew on the grass,

Brushing against all the blades

Who have trapped your softness;

I will flow down from mountains

To hear your sweet laugh on the wind

As my waters babble with melodies;

As rain I shall fall on the ground

From the dark and gloomy skies,

As black as your lustrous locks.

I shall live as seas, lakes, rivers

Till your bright light returns

Onto the surface of this world,

For I’m lost without you by my side,

Your soul always brushing past mine.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from 'Would That I' by Hozier.
> 
> Alright, this was a really fun thing to write and I kinda went all over the place while writing this. I hope y'all liked this. Leave kudos and/or comments about what you felt about this. Y'all can also dm me on twitter @justonegoodbi
> 
> Thanks for reading it !!!!!


End file.
